Save My Life
by chocolatebuttface
Summary: GamTav Humanstuck-dark pasts collide with the meeting of two unlikely friends, united by a single great song: the World is Ugly by My Chemical Romance. Rated M for drug use and Mr. Makara's mouth ,
1. Chapter 1

**The Chapter of Introductions and Apprehension**

Alone in a dark, thin alleyway a young man lays on his side, his back to a wall. His face is dirty with lines left from the tears that constantly fall from his big, soft brown eyes; His self-cut Mohawk was caked with mud; His useless knees are pulled to his chest, his shirt not enough to protect him from the cool fall night. The few people passing by can hear a small, cracking voice singing out in an oddly melodious voice, "the world is ugly…" that same beautifully depressing lyric over and over and over.

Leaving a cramped, flashing club, a lanky man smokes a blunt. He inhales deeply, exhaling a smoke ring and laughing at it with a dripping smile. His clown-esque face paint is streaked with sweat. Upon realizing this he wipes a free hand across his face, only to frown at his paint-covered hand, the real emotions of his messed-up mind now completely obvious. Flicking his bloodshot eyes around, checking for passerby, he increases his walking pace, determined to get back to his hotel before anyone sees him. This thought disappears when he hears a haunting tune repeating in his ear. Turning, he knocks his head—hard—against a wall and dropps his joint. Had he forgotten to take his pills today? Motherfuck, this was anything but miracles. The voice continues, "the world is ugly...the world is ugly…" it was a new voice—a sobbing voice. Blood drips from the shaggy-haired druggie's forehead and he begins to cry. Man, he hadn't thought he had any tears left. Stomping on his discarded pot, he turns to continue towards his "home," he'd take a double dose of his meds when he got back. Sure the voices were playing his favorite song, but the song was nothing without the other lyrics. Then, a thought forms. Maybe…maybe he could make this voice stop. He begins to sing after every repetition of, "the world is ugly," in a deep, husky voice, "but you're beautiful to me."

The harmless "hobo" covers his mouth at hearing another singer.

The insane "juggalo" stops as well, coughing, surprised. Something like this had never happened before. The voice had _stopped_.

Maybe,

Just maybe,

He _had_ taken his pills.

_The singer was real._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chapter of Names and Decisions**

Quickly turning the corner, clown-man's dark hair bounced with each step, until it is brushed aside to improve his vision of the sad scene before him. A wide-eyed cutie is lying broken before him.

After a few awkwardly silent seconds, the juggalo releases a carefree statement, "Hey motherfucker, I'm Gamzee Makara, and it was a wicked pleasure to sing with you."

The poor boy holds his breath, afraid of Gamzee. Unfazed, mister Makara continues speaking to him, "I couldn't help but join in, bro, I motherfuckin' love that song! I'm a big fan of that bitchtits group, MCR," Gamzee looked at the other's face, "I hope I'm not freakin' you out…you're just so cute I couldn't help but all up and start a conversation with you…what's your name, bro?"

After taking a few moments to remember the answer to this simple question, the frightened brunette stutters out the answer, "T-Tavros Nitram."

A blush becomes visible beneath Gamzee's smeared makeup. This motherfucker right here is wicked adorable, "So Tavbro, you got any comf place to stay at tonight?" At this question, Tavros flushes and looks away, mumbling, "N-no…"

"Well then you're gonna be coming with me!" Gamzee smiles. Eyes wide, Tavros isn't sure what to say. He has learned not to trust strange men on the streets, but, even though he's scary, Gamzee Makara seems different.

Gamzee begins to walk out of the alley, only to stop and turn back towards Tavros with a questioning look on his face, "you coming?"

Tavros glances at his useless legs and looks at Gamzee with sad eyes.

Gamzee stops himself from gasping and walks back towards Tav, kneeling and gently pulling him into his skinny arms, bridal style. Tavros wraps his own skinny arms around Gamzee's neck, bringing his face into the welcoming, warm chest. Gamzee smiles at the weak figure he had, literally, just picked up off of the street,

"There's one condition to this adventure, Tavbro."

"Hmm..?"

"I wanna hear your story."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chapter of Stories and Magic**

Tavros takes a shaky breath and nods. A warm bed sounds so sweet…

"I was born seventeen years ago to a kind mother, and a strong father," Gamzee listened intently, walking at a leisurely pace towards his hotel, "we had a nice, big house and I went to school. I didn't have many friends, except, um, my imaginary friend, Rufioh. Rufioh and I would spend all of our time looking for fairies. We really, really admired Peter Pan, and we wanted to go to Neverland, too. One day," Tav closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before continuing, "we were all going on a vacation, to Disneyland. I was so excited, and, so was Rufioh. On our way there, we drove ona road built atop a cliff," Tavros stopped for a few seconds, "we…"

Gamzee becomes worried, telling little Tavros, "Man, you don't hafta finish," only to see Tav shake his head and continue.

"We crashed. I saw a fairy, over the cliff, and before I could really understand what was happening, I," Tavros gave a small sob and finished with, "I was left alone."

The pair had reached Gamzee's hotel and go up to his room in a depressed silence, unaware of the strange looks being given to them. Tav's small whimpers slow and he explains to his friend how Rufioh had disappeared, and after his hospitalization an years of foster care, Tavros ended up on the streets. He didn't do drugs and he didn't talk to any of the other homeless, he just sat in his own cloud of depression. He doesn't believe in magic anymore. At least, not until this evening.

Authors Note: okay so I'm sorry , this is my first fanfiction and I'm not a very good author I just really love pbj soso much I thought I'd actually contribute something but aaaAAH yeah I'm sorry for everything! I really appreciate reviews and comments, I'm very surprised anyone looked at it and that makes me happy so thank you all QuQ 3 okay byebee


	4. Chapter 4

**The Chapter or Stories and Miracles**

Gamzee scoots closer to Tav, putting his long arm around his shaky shoulders.

"Do you think you want me to tell you my story, Tavbrother?" Tavros nods, laying his tired head on Gamzee's worn shirt.

"Alright, I'll keep it short an' sweet. Well, not so motherfuckin' sweet, heh," at this, Gamzee's voice becomes more serious, "so my momma all up and died when I was born, leaving my 'father' to raise me all on his lonesome. He was away all the time and when I was 'bout six or seven years my head got real messed up. These voices, they started talkin' to me, hurting me and motherfuckin' tellin' me to do things, real bad things…My dad he kept me locked up," Tavros listens intently, "When I found a way to get out, I got into things, and they made the voices better! Or, I thought…guess I was wrong. 'Course then I met my wicked best friend! He's this bitchtits crabby ass guy," Gamzee brightens up, laughing a bit, "and he got me some good, doctor-y medicine, and helped me find this place, too!"

Here Gamzee gets quiet, his smile falling as his head runs through all the details he didn't mention to the motherfucker in his arms: how his mother was murdered, how his father had hit him, how his father's friends had touched him, and how Gamzee himself had…hurt people.

Snuggling closer to his hero, Tavros closes his eyes, mumbling out a small, 'Thank you,' as he drifts to sleep.

Gamzee joins him in slumber soon after, a light smile on his face and a whisper escaping his lips:

"No, thank you, Tavbro. You're the best miracle I've found so far."


End file.
